Oni Ningen
by Bropower125
Summary: Will be a one shot unless it get's a decent amount of support. With a little bit of divine intervention Tsukune is able to turn the ghoul into something much more powerful. However, there's a catch. He has to act "Humane" to keep his power. If he acts evil he will slowly turn back into a ghoul. Also he can only use his power at the most dire of times. AU. Most likely TsuxMoka.
**Basically Tsukune's ghoul turns into something else with a little "divine" intervention. I know there's already a fic similar to this but that one was M rated and I prefer T as a rating so mine will not be anything like THAT fic. (Also I won't give up on this either and if I do it will be before uploading it or around the first couple of chapters) Also as a bit of a note I hurt my arm before writing this so updates for both my rosario fics and Tokyo ghoul fics may be a little later than usual.(This will mark my 8th fic in just a few months. I still have no clue how people find it so difficult to balance fics. Maybe I'm insane and don't know, or maybe it's because I am slightly masochistic (Not sure if that means towards self or not, I hope it does though.)) (God my arm F***ing hurts. Plus it's only gotten worse as the day has gone by and I know it's not broken, I can still move it, it's more from using it in sort of push or pull movements.) (Also thinking of OC's is very difficult.) (BTW Yowai means weak, so I named the shinigami god, "Weak", lel.) Also, yes, I know that all the fics I ever write for R+V is Tsukune changing into something, however, I just can't help it. Basically, I've engineered my mind into thinking of stuff like this. Also (Gee that's a lot of also's) this fic will be a one shot unless I get enough support since it's not meant to be a oneshot but I want to test the waters first, so to speak.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

Midou looked at the boy dying in the silver haired "goddesses" arms, he saw her bite into his neck and inject something into him. He slowly began to regain the color in his body while the vampire started to look even paler.

-VvX125XvV-

The lord of Shinigami also known as Yowai looked down at Tsukune, he had a soft heart and decided he would help him with his predicament that his underling, _Fate_ , had thrown at him. He decided that he would help him with his ghoul predicament in specific. Of course he couldn't just rid him of his ghoul; rather he would have to change it into something new. He would have to stop time and think for a bit.

 **(5 Time Frozen Hours Later (Thank god that's not how long it took me.))**

Yowai decided to make something a bit more, how you would say, _eccentric_ , you see, every god had a monster "type" that they "owned" the only one who didn't was Yowai, he guessed it was about time he did what everyone else did to something they found of interest, they changed it for the better, however, better wasn't always good for forever. He would make the, Oni Ningen, "The Human Demon". Their power wouldn't be based on their yoki, though it would attribute some to it, its power would be multiplied by its semblance to humanity; however not humanity in the sense that it acted like a human but rather how humane it was. If it killed people for the sake of killing it would slowly become weaker and descend into madness. If it did what it could that was right it could be invincible. As an added bonus it would have a vampire's immortality. The other thing was that the power could only be accessed in situations of either dire need or if challenged to a fight. Another cool attribute is that it glows in the dark. Yowai smiled at that. He always hated the dark. Of course they could always assume their true form whenever, it's just that they can't always use their power. Though, if trained for long enough it may learn to access mediocre amounts of its power for everyday usage.

-VvX125XvV-

When Tsukune got up from being reborn into his new form Moka looked at what should have been dead. "Her", Tsukune. Though he wasn't dead. Rather he was alive and kicking and had eyes in the palms of his hands. These eyes radiated with yoki , as the water poured from the ceiling it brushed off the now seemingly _calm_ , Tsukune. However, Tsukune was anything but calm, rather he was being mentored by Yowai as quickly as possible so that he doesn't get wrecked in his fight with Midou. Once Yowai was done "mind tutoring" Tsukune he let Tsukune do as he wished in the fight.

"Nobody, and I mean, Nobody, is even allowed to lay a finger on my Moka" is what Tsukune said as he slowly walked towards Midou. He could feel the power radiating from his entire body, however, it radiated the most from his hands and anywhere else that he had eyes. In fact his brain also had quite a bit of yoki too. It was probably there to help with his stupid school work. Moka, who was still barely conscious, heard what Tsukune said and blushed a bit at his sudden possessiveness. This was certainly unlike Tsukune and with the amount of yoki radiating from him Moka was sure that he was more powerful than any dark lord right now; though she could also sense that his body had some sort of limiter in it that would prevent it from coming out at times. Nevertheless, Tsukune surprised Midou when Midou walked up to Tsukune and Tsukune simply disappeared from sight. When Midou saw a shadow looming over him he turned around and saw a punch aimed at his face. Only thing is the fist was glowing and yoki was coming out of it that was powerful enough to power the entire planet for a year or two. Next thing Midou knew was that he was firmly embedded in the wall, and when he said firmly embedded, he meant there was no way he was getting out on his own. Tsukune opened the palm of his hand wide open and pointed the eye at Midou and yelled.

"Taste laser" which was quite literal since Tsukune aimed the eye laser at Midou's mouth. He then fired lasers out of the rest of his eyes freeing Midou from his imprisonment and left him to flee. Which is what Midou promptly did. Tsukune picked up Moka who was now unconscious and brought her back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Okay well that's the prologue, see ya', I really want my arm to fix itself soon. As I said this will be a one shot unless I get enough support. Also I tip my hat off to Gamera68 who is very very partial inspiration (The inspiration is simply from thinking about his works when the idea popped into my head) for this as well as the fact that reading his fics has allowed me to "study" a bit and get better at writing. (He's a really nice guy. Plus he's cool)**


End file.
